ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Simple
Simple is the thirty-first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Airdate' October 9, 2009 'Plot' On a distant planet, a war is about to start between red beings and blue beings. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin travel with Ship to this distant planet. On the Plumber trackers, they get a message from a little girl named Probity to stop the war. When they arrive, Ben tries to talk the red aliens into not fighting, and then Kevin meets up with an old friend, Argit, and they start selling weapons to both sides. Ben's influencing doesn't work and the red soldiers attack. Ben turns into a "new alien", Lodestar. (Ben transformed into Lodestar, off-screen, at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2) An alien with magnetic powers and fights back. The red team backs away and retreats. Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty fail miserably. The day of the war comes and Gwen and Probity watch in disgust. Ben turns into Way Big and goes in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage and they declare war on Ben instead of each other. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their war. Kevin is forced to leave Argit and his loot. In the end, Probity records a message to Ben saying that now she has no home, has to work double time to pay for school, and hates him alongside the war. She then discovers Kevin's loot which makes her happy. 'Major Events' *Ben is first seen to transform into Lodestar. *Argit returns. *Ben attempts to stop a war,but fails. 'Omnitrix Alien Debuts' *Lodestar 'Characters' * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Ship * Argit * Probity * Military Leader of Blue Team * Military Leader of Red Team * Blue Team * Red Team * Purple team (both the blue and red teams put together) 'Aliens Used' * Jetray * Lodestar ( first appearance) * Spidermonkey * Humongousaur * Swampfire * Goop * Way Big 'Trivia' *It seems that on Probity's side of the planet, everyone shakes with left hand. When Ben shakes with right hand, Probity said that he ruined everything. *At the beginning of the episode, Kevin was shown in human form because he was wearing an ID Mask. *Gwen originally gave Ben the excuse of not going to help Probity because she had Tae Kwon Do practice. This would be the third type of martial arts that she practices, the first being ju jitsu as was made clear in the original series. *When they were being attacked as they landed on the planet, Kevin insisted on leaving so Gwen could attend karate practice. This may be an error, as Gwen said she had Tae Kwon Do earlier; or it might be the case that Gwen would practice Tae Kwon Do and then go to karate class as an instructor, given she has a black belt. But, the most likely cause for Kevin saying karate was just for comedic effect. *When Ben wants to transform in Humungousaur, the Omnitrix is showing the hologram of Lodestar: so, technically, it isn't a mistransformation, unless Ben did not pay attention to the hologram. *Ben used Lodestar at the very end of the season 2 finale, yet in this episode, he mentions that he doesn't have time to use a new guy (although this could simply mean he didn't have practice with Lodestar and he didn't know how to use him). *The Red and Blue armies are a reference to Red vs. Blue, a famous Halo parody. *At the end of the episode, it looks like both teams became purple (purple being a mixture of both blue and red). *When Ben turns into Humungousaur, Swampfire and Way Big, he didn't shout out their names. *Humongousaur has no lines in the episode, even when he appeared. *Ben is a very good motivation speaker seen in this episode and at other times in the show. *This marks the first time that Kevin cries. *As Humungousaur, much like in the ''Ben 10 Alien Swarm'', Ben didn't speak at all and simply smacked the table. *In the beginning of the episode, Kevin and Gwen call Probity "he" but later they say "she" and "little girl" 'Quotes' Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes